


Compelling the siren

by Alexasnow



Series: One shot smut [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Job, Dubious Consent, F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: You wake to find yourself unable to use your powers, and in a strange place. Soon you will find the answers but you may not like them.





	Compelling the siren

You jolted awake, the light around you was blinding revealing nothing of your location. Your powers failed as you tried to call upon them, you couldn’t phase away. 

Why weren’t your powers working? They had never failed you before.

A sense of panic seized you as you felt so disconcerted by being powerless. Squinting you tried again to see where you were, but vague shapes and outlines revealed nothing beyond the bright lights. You didn’t know where you were or how you got there, your heart was pounding heavily. The sound of footsteps rang out behind you leading your heart to sink, and your chest to grow tight. The footsteps stopped, and an eerie silence reigned for a moment and then continued until a shadowed figure stood before you. A familiar, not a friendly voice purred, “morning kitten.”

“Jack…” you hissed your attempt to pull up seemed impeded somehow.

Unable to move you felt a strange object about your neck, now cold against your skin. The lights seemed to dim and revealed you to be in his office, where he was draped over his couch looking decidedly pleased with himself. “You wondering why you can’t use those powers of yours, hmm. I am not foolish enough to have an unleashed siren in my office,” he taunted. You had so many choice words for him but none would escape your lips, it was frustrating, your own body was not in your control. The smug look upon his face you wanted to slap it off. He chortled to himself and continued, “Interesting invention I have been tinkering with here,” he tapped a device around his ear, “I think, or command and you do. Been wanting to test this baby out for some time now, you’re the perfect test subject.”

He leant back and looked at the siren before him, hearing her cursing him in her mind and straining, so desperate to regain control. This only amused him, and a wolfish grin crossed his lips as he ordered, “Kneel!”

You focused your mind to resist the almost overwhelming urge to comply, but somehow you managed to extend your middle finger instead. Your breath was stressed and a bead of sweat worked down your temple. It had really taken it out of you to simply defy his demand, you hoped he couldn’t see how weakened you were but as if reading your mind he remarked, “You look a little-flushed pumpkin. I don’t think you can resist for long, that really took it out of you. So how about we try again hmmm? Kneel.”

This time you did not have the energy to fight, you found yourself talking to your knees, and looking up at him expectantly. “That is more like it. Oh the possibilities, now we’re talking. Crawl over to me, kitten,” he pressed excitedly as this was working much better than he had imagined.

You felt your body drop to all fours and in a sultry manner, you found yourself crawling toward Jack with a sly smile crossing your lips. You hated that you couldn’t stop yourself from complying, but his will seemed to be overpowering yours. As you reached him you placed your hands upon his knees and he purred, “Well, hello there pumpkin.”

His fingers traced over your shoulder brushing your hair aside, his eyes darkened as he looked upon you. Licking his lips you could almost feel the desire within him, and you resented your body for responding to his touch not with a shudder of disgust but of delight. You were taken back by the part of her desiring to let go and give in to Jack’s whims and demands. As your hands traced up his thighs, climbing up to his belt and rested there as he softly and chuckled, “Where is this going, kitten.”

As if he didn’t know, and the worst of it wasn’t him compelling you to unzip his jeans but the desire to do so. You wanted him, the need to please him felt so natural as if it was all you had ever wanted. Edging down his underwear and jeans until you released his cock. His eyes keenly upon you as you smiled before taking his twitching cock in hand palming his length, he gasped through shaky breaths. His exclamation of, “Fuck,” lead a warmth to bloom in your core. You leant forward and teased the head of his cock with tongue, a slow circular motion. Taking his length in hand firmly, you pumped his cock as you continued to work your tongue over and around the sensitive head. “You’re so good at that,” he remarked in a shaky voice.

You could feel him hardening in your hand, so you took him into your mouth. Taking him deep, still using your tongue to trace over the length as you sucked gently. His hands tightened upon the edge of the couch as you began to bob up and down, enjoying the feel of his cock in your mouth. The sounds of his enjoyment, the groans, grunts and excited gasps all led the throb between your legs to become almost painful. You were charged with excitement as his fingers meshed into your hair and he encouraged your pace until he was fucking your mouth. He pushed deeper forcing tears to prick your eyes as you focused upon breathing through your nose. It was almost a relief when he relented and allowed you to dictate the rhythm. You continued to suck hungrily tasting the pre-cum as it mixed with your saliva. You felt him tense as you almost released him and took him back into your mouth, deep. His groans were becoming more vocal, and you could feel his cock strain in your mouth as he came, coating your tongue. You swallowed enjoying the taste of him and held his pulsing cock inside your mouth for a moment before sucking him clean of all come, not wasting a drop. You released him and looked up at him with a smile. 

His eyes were almost closed, and he had a blissful smile across his lips. After a few moments, he sighed and laughed. “You do realise that I stopped compelling you after the crawl right. If I had known you were this desperate to suck me off. I would have grabbed you months ago, pumpkin.”

He had to be lying you told yourself, there was no way you had done that willingly. But the pleasure and desire had all felt real, and the need to feel, hear and taste him come had not felt planted. A horrible thought dawned on you, had you let him catch you?


End file.
